The Four Founders
by Rubishinju
Summary: This is my version of how Hogwarts came to be. I'm not great at summaries, but hopefully the story itself will be better.
1. Rowena Ravenclaw

Rowena Ravenclaw

"ROWENA!" Rowena Ravenclaw woke with a start. Sunlight was streaming through the window, warming her thin frame. Rowena was just a peasant girl with long, silky black hair and breathtaking emerald-green eyes. She was the fancy of many men in the village of Surrey on account of her being so beautiful; it was hard to believe she was merely a commoner. Rowena was only 16 and already she had dozens of proposals of marriage. She lived with her stepmother and her family (the stepmother's family); her mother died giving birth to her and her father was nowhere to be found. "ROWENA!" The shrilly voice shouted again.

"Anon, good mother, anon," Rowena called out, quickly getting out of bed and changing into her work clothes. Rowena was the apprentice of the village's apothecary: Gwion. Gwion was a wizened old man getting on in his years and was considered the local mad man. He believed in magic and had some knowledge of it- to a certain extent. Gwion wanted to pass on his knowledge of the touchy subject, being as he had no children, and Rowena was happy to his request of her becoming his apprentice. That was where she was heading. She went to his cottage on the outskirts of the village every day, but she needed her mother to get her up on time; she was not a morning person.

"Rowena, you toe-rag, hurry up or you're going to be late," her mother shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Rowena replied exasperatedly. She took one last look at her very small room; there was nothing there but a straw mat covered with blankets and a wooden, hand-made brush (she already brushed her hair). Rowena sighed and hurried off to Gwion's.


	2. Godric Gryffindor

**Godric Gryffindor**

Godric Gryffindor woke up to the sun warming his body. He was a handsome young man of eighteen. He was well built with warm brown eyes and brown hair that framed his face gracefully. He got out of his lavish bed and went over to his wardrobe. He pulled on his commoner clothes; he was going out today to meet up with his best friend. Godric Gryffindor was a pureblooded wizard; he could do magic. He hid his wand in his traveler's cloak and left his room and went down the spiral staircase of his tower. Yes, **his** tower. He arrived in the entrance hall and hurried into the kitchen. He took some bread and cheese for breakfast. Godric had almost made it out of the castle when his father's voice stopped him.

"Just where do you think you're going, Godric?" Godric fidgeted; he always had the feeling his father knew what the answer was before it left his mouth.

"Out for a walk," said Godric nervously. His father was a nice man, but could be very strict sometimes. When he was angry, it was best to stay out of Sir Gryffindor's way.

"I was thinking the same thing," replied his father, his eyes crinkling from his smile. Godric was alarmed; he didn't want his father with him. His father didn't really like his friend or rather the family he was from. His father seemed to have realized this and laughed heartily. "Don't worry, son, I'm just going to the gardens." Godric looked relieved. "Well, let's not keep your friend waiting." His son nodded and ran out of the door and all the way into town: Surrey. He slowed down his pace and started looking for his handsome black haired, blue-eyed friend. Finally, he found him.

"Salazaar, my slippery friend! How are you?"

"Good, good, except for all these Muggles. They're all over the place, make it impossible to use magic."

"We have to live with them, Slytherin. I think they're fascinating. How they get on without magic is amazing."

"Yes, I know, I've heard this many times before." Salazaar stopped talking as he saw something that caught his eye. "I think I've just seen an angel."

There in the crowds was a beautiful woman with gorgeous black hair and sparkling green eyes. She stood out very much in the crowd.

"Huh? What?" Asked Godric confused. He turned, looking in the same direction as Salazaar. His eyes landed on the same woman his friend couldn't take his eyes off of, and for good reasons. "I think you're right, my friend, I think you're right."

"Ravenclaw!" One of the people in the throng shouted at the petite beauty.

"Yes?" She answered, her voice like a melody coming out clear and strong. "Oh, Demetrius, it's you. Good morrow."

"What so great about it?" A young man came out of the crowd and fell into step with his friend, who had started walking again. They were heading towards the outskirts of town and the two men decided to follow.

"Ravenclaw... Where have I heard that name before?" Godric questioned himself as they followed the enrapturing young woman. The pair (Demetrius and Ravenclaw) stopped at a stone cottage; it was easily the nicest home in Surrey, besides Gryffindor Manor. The two said goodbye and parted ways. The woman went in the cottage and the young man, Demetrius, going to the fields.

"How does a woman like that, get stuck in a town like this?" Asked Salazaar.

"Good question," said Godric seriously. "I don't have an answer." The boys laughed. They figured chasing after her would be a waste of their time and besides, she was probably already married.

"Let's do something to entertain ourselves," said Salazaar.

"Or we could try talking to that commoner," suggested Godric going against their unspoken agreement.

"Nice thinking. I like your idea better."

They walked to the cottage and rapped on the door. The person who answered however, was not the woman they saw earlier. A wizened old man wearing a simple tunic with pale blue eyes and white hair answered, much to the dismay of the two young men, but they were not nearly as surprised as the old man was, who seemed to recognize them immediately. He screamed and slammed the door shut in their faces. Godric and Salazaar looked at each other bewilderedly and reached another unspoken agreement to just head back to town. So, that's what they did, until a strict voice pierced the comfortable silence. The two young men turned around and wished that they hadn't. It was Salazaar's mother and it was obvious she was angry for her mouth seemed to have disappeared.

"Just what do you think you're doing here, young man?" She hissed at her son. "And with Sir Gryffindor's son no less." Her tone, which was not even trying to mask her true feelings, was disgusted.

Salazaar gulped. "I'm taking a walk with Godric, mother. Is there something wrong?"

"You know very well what is wrong! I thought your father and I distinctly told you not to acquaint yourself with those filthy Muggles and especially the Gryffindors. You will be punished."

"That's lovely, mother, but are you going to do that here?" Asked Salazaar sarcastically. "I mean, after all, there are filthy Muggles about."

"I might just do that if you take that tone to me again," she replied nastily. "If not, I'll see to it that you are punished at home." With that, Salazaar turned around and walked away, Godric following him. It might have been the biggest mistake Salazaar had ever done.


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Sorry to disappoint; this isn't a new chapter. That's actually the reason why I'm writing this. Due to the fact that I lost my notes for this story (I WILL keep looking for them, though), I'm going to have to discontinue this story, BUT I don't really want to do that. I'm so excited that I received e-mails from fan informing me that someone has reviewed this story, or favorited it, or added it to their story alert list. So, I want to make a proposition, I will continue this story if you let me know where you want the story to go. Think of it kind of like a group effort. If I really like your ideas, I'll use them, and mention you in future chapters where the idea is relevant. I really don't want to discontinue this story, so I hope I hear from all you who likes this story. I hope to hear from you soon!

Xo - Rubishinju


End file.
